


Fruity Ferment

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alcohol, Gen, Space Bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: It's sweet,Luke says, surprised.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Han Solo
Kudos: 2





	Fruity Ferment

**Author's Note:**

> Han and Luke, fruity drinks at a space bar

"It's sweet!" Luke sounds as as surprised as he was the first time the Falcon had landed next to a proper body of water, way back on Podroma - or was it as far back as Eos?

Regardless of the specifics involved, Han can safely lean back against the counter, smug with suave knowledge ready to be dispensed to Luke's appreciative ear. "Meant to be, kid, the only way to make drinking fruit gone soft in the sun easier to contemplate - but the best drinks here are the mixtures -"


End file.
